Voltage Curse
---- Voltage Curse (高電位 呪法, koudeni Jūhō) is a Curse utilized by the Kitsune Demon known as Shiro Kitsune. Curses, unlike magic, manifest within the demon at a young age and is a completely natural part of their life cycle as all demons posess the capability to produce and use curses. Curses are often unique to certain demons, though, some may be passed on to offspring in the form of curses that are utilized by specific types of demons. The voltage curse, as its name suggests, allows the user to create and control the element of lightning. Overview Not to be confused with magic, a skill known by and utilized by a select few humans skilled enough to harness the power of ethernano to create and perform an array of incredible and sometimes beautiful works. Curses cannot be used by humans, their usage being limited to that of demons and often being described as being far more powerful than magic, such being shown several times during which Mard Geer and the Demons of Tartaros devastated the magic wielding mages of Fairy tail. Once again, unlike its counterpart, magic, Curses are not learned but instead each and every demon is born with their own powerful and often unique curse that is theirs and often theirs alone aside from cases in which offspring inherit the curses of one or both of their parents. As the biology of demons is different from that of humans, in chemical processes and sometimes even physical appearance, their magic origin is far different from that of a human or many of the other races found on Earth Land, often being referred to a corrupted origin due to the fact that it takes in and refines Magic Barrier particles rather than the ethernano used to produce magic. This specific curse is not known to be strictly passed down through bloodlines but is instead a unique curse that manifested in Shiro due to his long-lost ancestry to the Ōkami Foxes known to serve the Inari Family. This particular curse allows the magic barrier particles controlled by the user to take the form of a strong electric current similar to that of natural lightning. Producing an electical current of five billion joules with a single bolt of lightning. However, the voltage can be raised or lowered depending largely on the desired effect of the lightning attack which can stun and paralyze victims, possibly causing perminent nerve damage in those struck by attacks from these bolts. Users lack the ability to manipulate natural or ethernano based electricity as their bolts contain a high concentration of magic barrier particles, while once believed to be a shortcoming and flaw of the curse, the fact that the high concentration makes it all but impossible for lightning based slayers to devour these bolts aside from Devil slayers is a pro that many are willing to say outweighs the cons presented with the inability to manipulate natural currents of electricity. An ability known to those who have advanced in the art of this curse is that of electromagnetism which allows Shiro to use his electrical manipulation to create and control magnetic fields and defy the laws of gravity to move metal objects as well as stand on metal walls by channeling electricity into their hands or feet. Electronic devices are also in great danger when in close proximity to Shiro who can produce a short range electromagnetic pulse which allows him to fry technology within a twenty to thirty-foot radius of himself. Users of this form of curse often have the advantage over water and metal-based magic as they are good conductors of electrical currents. Shiro also games an innate speed and reflex boost as a result of using this curse, electrical signals being sent throughout his body allowing his nerve endings to act to their full potential. Shiro possesses the ability to mold his lightning into different shapes and forms which allow him to create objects such as swords, shields, and armors he can utilize in battle. These objects can take on a solid form despite their being made from a plasma-like material. The heat produced by these creations often having little effect on the user but with lightning reaching up to 53,540 degrees Fahrenheit at times allows it to burn through most objects. However, due to the advanced nature of such temperatures, it is rare for lightning attacks or creations used or made to reach these temperatures outside of highly advanced spells and techniques. Dynamic creations are also possible, the user gifting a creation with a singular purpose upon its creation in which it will follow without question as it is its only reason for existing in this world. Trivia Category:Lightning Magic Category:Curse